In recent years, due to the electronics changing with each passing day, the industry of manufacturing computer, communication, and consumer electronics products (3C products) have become the fastest growing up industry in the world.
Because the living space for the modern people is more limited, sometimes it cannot provide enough space to place a traditional desktop computer. Therefore, an integrated All-in-One computer is appeared, often referred to as the “AIO computer”. The AIO computer fully integrates the hardware (e.g., CPU, motherboard, hard drive, monitor, speakers, video camera, etc.) in one body, especially the host is built in the screen.
The occupied space of AIO computer is similar to the occupied space of a liquid crystal display. In addition, the AIO computer can reduce the length of the electronic circuits for connecting the peripheral devices, and effectively save the space thereof. However, the AIO computer still needs a pedestal base to support the screen thereof, so that a user can only use the AIO computer at home, rather than easily carry out the AIO computer. Therefore, there is a need to have an AIO computer not only be operated at home and also be operated outside.